A Royal Singer and Her New Love
by Love Exists Where Unexpected
Summary: After hearing the rumors of supernatural beings who live in Domino City, Princess Yugi Moto of the light fairies decides to go and snoop around after running away from home. Her two best friends, Ryou Shoals and Malik Ishtar, decide that they're going to join her in her journey. A famous singer in the mortal world, Yugi meets a young boy named Yami Sennen. {Summary finished inside}
1. Chapter 1: Give Them A Show

**LEWU(Kitty) : Hi, guys! So, I got this idea from ... I don't know where ...**

 **Yami: *rolls eyes* You're an idiot at times, Kitty ...**

 **Kitty: Why, thank you, brother. *bows* It truly means a lot to me that you think so highly of me ...**

 **Yami: *rolls eyes* Where's Yugi? You need to have him do the summary and disclaimer ...**

 **Kitty: He's getting ready for the chapter ... And will probably kill me for making him a girl ...**

 **Yami: Meh, it was necessary. Besides, I rather like the outfit you put him *coughs*** ** _her_** **in ...**

 **Kitty: *sighs* Just do the disclaimer, Yami...**

 **Yami: Kitty does** ** _not_** **own Yu-Gi-Oh!, me, Yugi, any of the characters in the book unless she states otherwise, or the song "Not Ready to Make Nice." They all go to their proper owners ...**

 _ **SUMMARY: After hearing the rumors of supernatural beings who live in Domino City, Princess Yugi Moto of the light fairies decides to go and snoop around after running away from home. Her two best friends, Ryou Shoals and Malik Ishtar, decide that they're going to join her in her journey. A famous singer in the mortal world, Yugi meets a young boy named Yami Sennen. When the two fall in love, will they be able to overcome the hatred and judgement sent their way by everyone in Yugi's family? And, when issues come up and Yami's life is threatened, will Yugi be able to save the human from the claws of her uncle?**_

 **Word Count: 1722**

* * *

Domino was a small town on the east coast of the United States, and few people ever moved there due to rumors that had been spreading about the area for centuries. Young Yugi Moto had heard these rumors and decided to visit the town. No one suspected anything when she appeared, a 16-year-old girl who lived alone and had no living relatives. At least, that was the story she and her friends agreed to give anyone who questioned them; none of them needed to know they had run away from their home.

Although she _was_ half human, she had a slightly odd appearance. Black hair had a habit of appearing in different lengths on different days. She had amethyst tips and blonde bangs, one of which hung down the center of her face. Her eyes were wide and amethyst, kind and loving, but if she were to be angered, those same eyes would lose all those emotions and would appear hard and cruel. Many of her enemies often said that they felt as if she had set them on fire by simply looking at them. Her lips were pink and plump, and her face still held a chubby appearance. Although she had been 16 years of age for about three months, she was often mistaken for a 12-year-old due to her height, or lack thereof. This appearance came from her father's more supernatural side of the family.

Her two best friends, Ryou Shoals and Malik Ishtar, had moved to Domino with her. _"I merely need to protect you, my princess, for that is my job. And to do so I must be with you,"_ Malik had said. Yugi knew this to mean, "I really care about you, Yugi, and if anyone harms you, there will be hell to pay," in Malik's language. The teen had put up a tough front after six years of abuse from her father when her mom left them, and she rarely showed affection to anyone besides Yugi and Ryou since she left the man. The only reason Malik had used the formal response when Yugi asked the slightly older teen why she was so insistent upon joining her on this journey was because they were in public and had no reason to hide the fact that Yugi was, indeed, royalty since everyone who lived in their hometown had been those who Yugi ruled over.

As the three girls walked through the streets of Domino, Yugi looked at her best friend. She wore her blonde hair in a pony tail that stopped at her mid-back due to a recent haircut she had gotten just before the three had run away, and she had received her father's tanned skin. She wore eyeliner around her lilac eyes at all times, something she had never stopped doing because it was her last tie to her family and her Egyptian heritage. Yugi knew Malik was happy to be away, but she also knew that the teen missed her elder sister, Ishizu. The woman had been forbidden from seeing her little sister due to showing her that there was more to the world than the room she was confined to one night about four years ago, but Yugi was glad that Ishizu had done so, since she would never have met Malik if she hadn't done that.

Yugi's eyes moved to her right, where Ryou was walking slightly behind him. The youngest of the three teens had failed to pull her long, white hair back, so the wind was blowing it all over the place, and her doe brown eyes were narrowed n frustration as she tried and failed to keep her hair behind his ears. "Ugh! Yugi, do you have a hair tie I can use?" she asked.

Yugi laughed as the girl's British accent came out; it was very rare that Ryou got annoyed or irritated enough for her to unconsciously slip back into her native accent. It was quite amusing that she only ever seemed to get that irritated when her hair wasn't doing what she wanted. "Of course I do, Ryou. Why didn't you ask sooner?" Yugi asked as she pulled the tie off her wrist and handed it over to her friend.

"Thank you," Ryou said gratefully as she tied her hair back and sighed. "There, now I can finally see and don't have to rely on the sounds of your voices." Yugi knew Ryou was pointing out the fact that last time she was following their voices, she almost fell off a cliff.

"Hey, it's not our fault," Malik pointed out. "You refused to look up from that book of yours, and we were about three yards to the left, by the trail that would have prevented you from falling off of that stupid cliff."

The three girls fell into silence after that and sighed as they continued walking and stopped in front of a rather large building with the words "Domino Academy" near the top. Below, in slightly smaller letters, were the words "A World of Learners Where Children Get a Chance to be Great." The building was intimidated, and Yugi knew that the chances of this school being filled with a bunch of filthy rich people who thought they were better than everyone else were high. It was a private school in the center of Domino, and only those who got good grades or had rich families were able to attend.

Malik smirked as she looked at her two friends. "Let's show them how true royalty walks into a building," she said. Yugi gave an innocent smile to both of her friends, and the other two took up positions on either side of her. Yugi looked at their outfits and immediately knew that their clothes didn't appear to be that of a wealthy person. Malik wore a pair of black, skinny jeans and leather boots that stopped at her knees. Her shirt was a lilac color similar to that of her eyes and showed off her stomach. She wore golden earrings in her ears and had gold bracelets on. Ryou wore a simple white t-shirt with a baby blue jacket and baggy jeans. Yugi wore a casual, knee-length purple dress that matched her eyes and black boots. Around her neck was a golden chain with a black pyramid hanging from it, and on her wrist was a black bracelet. A black, half-sleeve jacket covered the sleeveless dress.

Their clothes may not have appeared to be something a wealthy person might wear, but all three knew how to carry themselves so that everyone knew that they had more wealth than anyone could ever imagine. Postures perfect, shoulders back, heads held high, Malik, Yugi, and Ryou walked confidently into the school. All three felt people staring at them, and they smiled at one another. It was obvious that Yugi was the one in charge, based on the way Malik and Ryou walked behind her a little bit. Yugi knew everyone was whispering, seeing as she was a famous singer in the mortal world.

"Ryou, be a dear and hand me my water, please," Yugi said, holding her hand out to Ryou, who placed a purple water bottle in her hand. It was filled with a drink known where she came from as Barq's root beer, although she would not be shocked if these people had never heard of the brand. She smiled at her friend as she took a sip of her drink and handed her the water bottle. "Malik, should I give these students a show?" she asked.

"But, of course, Yugi. They're practically begging you to sing something," Malik answered, causing a smile to form on Yugi's face.

"Alright," she said. "Play the instrumental for _Not Ready to Make Nice."_ The music started playing a few seconds later, and the girl smiled at her friend.

 _"Forgive, sounds good_  
 _Forget, I'm not sure I could_  
 _They say time heals everything_  
 _But I'm still waiting_

 _I'm through with doubt_  
 _There's nothing left for me to figure out_  
 _I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_  
 _I'm not ready to back down_  
 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_  
 _To go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
 _It's too late to make it right_  
 _I probably wouldn't if I could_  
 _'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_  
 _You think I should_

 _I know you said_  
 _Why can't you just get over it?_  
 _It turned my whole world around_  
 _And I kinda like it_

 _I made my bed, and I sleep like a baby_  
 _With no regrets, and I don't mind saying_  
 _It's a sad, sad story_  
 _When a mother will teach her daughter_  
 _That she ought to hate a perfect stranger_  
 _And how in the world_  
 _Can the words that I said_  
 _Send somebody so over the edge_  
 _That they'd write me a letter_  
 _Saying that I better_  
 _Shut up and sing_  
 _Or my life will be over?_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_  
 _I'm not ready to back down_  
 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_  
 _To go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
 _It's too late to make it right_  
 _I probably wouldn't if I could_  
 _'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_  
 _You think I should_

 _I'm not ready to make nice_  
 _I'm not ready to back down_  
 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_  
 _To go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
 _It's too late to make it right_  
 _I probably wouldn't if I could_  
 _'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_  
 _You think I should, what it is you think I should_

 _Forgive, sounds good_  
 _Forget, I'm not sure I could_  
 _They say time heals everything_  
 _But I'm still waiting"_

Cheers were heard throughout the schoolyard, and Yugi smiled as she waved at them. Before she turned around and entered the school building, she caught sight of multiple boys gazing at her, and girls whispering amongst one another. She knew that most of these people were going to try to be her friend just because of her fame, but she already had all the friends she needed in Ryou and Malik.


	2. Chapter 2: Tour the School

**Kitty: Hi, guys! I forgot to mention last chapter: PLEASE, DON'T HATE ON ME! I get that my stories may not be your style, but that does not give you the right to hate on me. They are my stories, and I will take them wherever I like. I write these for my own entertainment, and** quite **frankly, your opinion means shit to me. Now, if you aren't a hater, I will welcome you with open arms. And please** _keep_ **in mind, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NOT HATE! If you have a way that you think I can improve my writing, I will gladly listen to your opinions. If you think I'm doing something wrong, please tell me KINDLY! I would hate to go through all this trouble and then not hear how I can improve my writing. Thank you!**

 **Yami: *sigh* Yugi's preparing for the chapter, so I am stuck with doing this. I have already given you the summary and disclaimer, so now I'm going to say this: Miranda Abigail Morgan is Kitty's OC. You are more than welcome to use her, but you must ask Kitty first. I will hunt you down if you steal my sister's belongings, and I may just mind crush you.**

 **Kitty: *huffs* I can hunt them down myself, Yami; it's not like I haven't hunted anyone down before... *sadistic grin* Ethan, if you're reading this, you may want to go dig a hole and decay in there... That is so much better than anything my mind can come up with to kill you if you break my friend's heart...**

* * *

After the three girls entered the building, the door slammed shut behind them, and Yugi wrapped her arms around her friends' shoulders and swung as the two walked, easily carrying her weight as she was helping them out. The building's interior was designed quite fancily, although Yugi had to admit that her bedroom's interior probably cost more than the interior of this entire school. There was a baby blue carpet in the foyer, and the walls were painted white. An expensive looking, ancient vase was standing on a black end table between two windows, and two sets of glass double doors stood to their right. "I'm assuming that's the office," Ryou commented.

"Really?" Malik asked sarcastically. "I would never have guessed it. Gee, Ryou, you should join the Brain Olympics back home. You'd _surely_ win with these impossible observations."

Yugi rolled her eyes as her friends bickered and put her feet back on the ground, smiling as she entered the office. "Hello, my friends and I are new here. Could you please tell me where I might be able to get my schedules?" she asked the woman behind the desk.

"Um, what's your last name, love?" the woman asked, looking up. Her eyes widened only slightly as she saw that she was speaking to the famous singer-songwriter known to the world as Hikari Yugi Moto. "Never mind, I know your last name. What are your friend's last names?"

Yugi smiled at her. "Ishtar, Malik is one of my friends. The other is Shoals, Ryou. We signed up about a week ago, and we were accepted into the school rather quickly, considering how many people I'm sure sign up each semester. Anyway, we just need our schedules and a tour, if that's possible," she said.

The woman smiled. "I'll be just a moment. I have to get your schedules from the filing cabinets and then find our GCA," she said. At Yugi's confused look, she chuckled. "GCA stands for guidance counselor assistant. They help the guidance counselor with anything that needs to be done. Lucky for you and your _friends,_ only one of our GCAs showed up today, so you'll be assigned to the same GCA for the tour. After that, you will get your schedules from two separate GCAs and then you will go to your homeroom, which is based on the surname. Letters A through F are together, G through L are together, M through S are together, and T through Z are together. I am afraid you will not have homeroom with Ms. Ishtar, but Ms. Shoals will be in your class." With that explained, the woman went to the back area behind the desks and came back a moment later with another girl.

"Ms. Moto, this is Ms. Miranda Abigail Morgan, and she holds onto the schedules for the letters A through M. Miranda, be good," the woman said before walking into the back again. Yugi heard her speaking to someone and smiled at the girl, Miranda.

"Hello, Miranda. My name is Hikari Moto, but you can call me Yugi. Tell me; do you have time to show us around? Because if not, I could surely figure the way around the school on my own," Yugi said with a smile as she held her hand out.

"O-oh! I have plenty of time, Ms. Yugi... It's my job in the mornings to show any possible new students around the school," the girl said, taking Yugi's hand. "And you can call me Abby; everyone else does. It bugs my mom to no end when people say that."

Yugi smiled as she and the girl released hands. "Well, I would be happy to call you Abby," she said. The door opened, and Yugi turned around. "Malik! Ryou! I see you finally stopped arguing. And, Malik, enough with the sarcasm." Yugi turned back to Abby. "Abby, this is Ryou Shoals and Malik Ishtar; Malik and Ryou, this is Miranda Abigail Morgan. She goes by Abby to bug her mom," she said, motioning between the girls as she said their names.

"Hello, Ms. Shoals and Ms. Ishtar," Abby replied, holding her hand out and shaking each of theirs. "I am so glad you could come to the school; I have your schedules here. As requested, you have every class together except homeroom. Ms. Ishtar, I am afraid that, due to your last name not beginning with a letter between M and S in the alphabet, you will be in homeroom alone."

Ryou smiled, eyes twinkling with pure happiness - at least, it appeared to be happiness to anyone who didn't know her; it was really just well concealed annoyance. "That's quite alright, Abby. And please, call us Malik and Ryou; we dislike formalities. They were used far too often where we come from," she said.

"Of course, Ms. - uh, Ryou," Abby said. "Shall we start the tour now or would you prefer to wait until the first bell when everyone is out of the halls?"

"Right now would be ama if you don't mind," Yugi replied with a small smile. "Ryou and I have a habit of being punctual, and neither of us believes that we should stop just because we have moved to a new school."

Abby nodded and led them through the school, explaining what each hallway held classes for - the L hall was the lecture hall, the S hall was the scince hall, the G hall was the geography hall, and the H hall was the history hall - and what each teacher had to offer the students - one teacher could teach the students to become better citizens without it even being realized while another could turn messy students into organized students. "Do you have any questions about the tour?" Abby asked when they got back to the main office.

"No, I think we're good. Any other questions we'll ask the teachers. I appreciate you showing us around, Abby," Yugi said. She smiled, and the girls went and got their schedules before going to class. "Later, Malik," Yugi said as she and the albino went the opposite direction of their Egyptian friend. Malik kept walking, and Yugi smiled at Ryou. "So, how many people do you think are going to ask for an autograph?" she asked as they walked.

"Hopefully none. I don't see why they make a big deal over the fact that you can sing really well. I mean, you're good, but you're not the best. Besides, no one back home treated you differently than anyone else, and they know you're a princess," Ryou answered.

Yugi smiled at her friend. "That's because we lived in a small town, and everyone knew that I don't think I am any better than any of them. They are well aware that that I see myself as their equal and don't deserve special treatment, Ryou. Not everyone gets that."

Ryou sighed in what must have been surrender since she didn't say anything else on the topic. "What's our homeroom?" she muttered, looking at her schedule. "We got the teacher who hates kids."

"Why would a school hire a teacher who hates kids? I mean, is the point of teaching not to help students gain a better education and feel welcomed and loved?" Yugi asked.

Ryou sighed as they turned a corner. "Perhaps it isn't here. After all, public schools were really just for the homeless and orphans back home, so they needed to know they were loved," she said.

Yugi looked at her friend, remembering how they had met one another.

 _Yugi had been the eight-year-old Princess of light fairies. She had finished her fighting lessons not long before, and her family decided that she could go into the city as long as she stayed with her older cousin, Mai. Of course, that never happened. Whenever the two went into the town, they would separate once they were out of sight of the palace walls with Yugi going one way and Mai going the other way. On this particular day, the young princess had taken a turn she had never taken before, curious where it led. She saw a building with a fence around it, and she stopped when she passed by it. Little kids - none any older than her - were playing and laughing together. When the princess saw the tattered and torn clothes most of them wore, she gasped, a story her cousin once told her coming to her mind. Were these slaves? Mai had said that the mistreated humans were looked like this, but she also said that slaves were against the rules and that anyone caught owning one would be sent to the Shadow Realm._

 _Yugi pushed herself against the fence and shook her head. These couldn't be slaves; they were smiling and laughing. Mai said slaves never smiled or laughed because they were always hurt. She also said they never had time to play because they were always working, and when they weren't working, they were sleeping. "Psst," the princess whispered to a girl nearby her._ _The girl looked up and around before looking back down at her book. "Hey, you," Yugi tried again. This time, the girl looked behind her. "Yeah, that was me. Come here."_

 _The girl got up and walked over to Yugi with her book in her arm. "Who are you?" she asked shyly, as if it was a crime to speak to someone outside of that building._

 _Yugi smiled. "I am Princess Yugi Moto," she said as she climbed over the fence._

 _"Um, I don't think you're allowed to do that, Princess Moto," the girl replied as she hugged the book to her chest. "You could fall and get hurt, and then you won't know anyone who could help you."_

 _Yugi smiled and jumped down from the top of the fence. "Nah, I won't get hurt. And I do things I'm not supposed to do all the time. Mai is supposed to be with me right now, but we'll meet up together before we go back to the castle. And call me Yugi; I am no better than you. I wish I had your lifestyle; it's so easy compared to mine," she responded with a hand held out._

 _"O-oh," the other girl said, taking the hand and shaking it gently before wrapping her arm around her book again. "What do you mean? My name's Ryou, by the way," she added as she ducked her head._

 _Yugi smiled and put her own arm by her side. "Nice to meet you, Ryou. Well, I mean. Daddy and mommy expect me to be perfect. If I do bad in one of my classes, I fail daddy. If I forget how to hold a sword so I don't accidentally hurt someone, I get grounded. I have to have good posture and a proud attitude, or mommy will keep me up late," she replied. "Why are you dressed like that? Where are your mommy and daddy?"_

 _"O-o-oh," Ryou stuttered as she looked down. "My mommy and daddy are dead; my clothes are like this because I can't afford anything better," she explained as she dug her toes into the ground._

 _"Well, I am bringing you home with me to the palace, Ryou. You're my friend, and my friends don't deserve this," Yugi said. "Go tell them that the princess is bringing you to her home, and you have no need to come back here."_

 _Ryou suddenly grinned as she looked at Yugi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Yugi!" she shouted. After she came to the palace, Ryou quickly became Yugi's best and only friend her age..._

"Yugi, come on! Snap out of the memories!" Ryou shouted as pale fingers snapped in front of the singer's face. Yugi blinked and looked at her friend with a confused, _huh?_ "You went to the Princess La La Land," Ryou explained. "You went into the right room, but when I started talking to you, you didn't say anything. I was panicking!" she added.

The princess blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry... I was just remembering how we met..." she admitted. The bell rang as the two took their seats, and the teacher checked attendance.


End file.
